Finally Together
by Ditzy
Summary: Sam finally realizes just how much Harrison means to her.


As Harrison was lying awake on his uncomfortable hospital bed he thought about Sam. He lifted his head and saw her sleeping on a couch that was in his room. She had been there for him every moment he had been in the hospital.   
He felt so lucky for a friend as good as Sam. But at the moment having Sam for a best friend wasn't good enough for him. He wanted more. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, he always thought about what would he say to her when he finally would confess his love. But when he opened his mouth nothing would come out.  
  
A Few Weeks Later.....  
Harrison had invited Sam to his house about half an hour ago. She still hadn't showed up. He was finally ready to tell her. Tell her something that would break there friendship or turn out to the best thing in the world.   
Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He quickly opened it hoping it to be his dear Sammy. Of course there she was out of breath.  
"I'm so sorry Harrison. I had a date with George, I just ran all the way here as you can see." she told him huffing and puffing.  
How could she ditch me for George. I'm her best friend, but I guess he new found love was way too important for him. Just wait a minute why am I thinking like this, of course Sam still cares for me, I'm jumping to conclusions. But it still hurts to see her in the arms of an other guy while I was helpessly in love with her.   
"Oh, it's okay Sammy. Come on in."  
"Sure." she smiled as the walked through the door.  
"Come up to my room I have something to tell you."  
"Okay"  
Together they walked up the stairs. Harrison, terrified of what he was about to tell her. Sam, confused about what possibly would he have to tell her.  
He opened the door slowly taking as much time as he could.   
"Sit down Sammy."  
"Umm...okay." Harrison sounded so serious she thought. She had never seen him like this before. All the colour from his face had been drained. His hands were sweaty and he wouldn't even look at her.  
"Sammy I've been thinking about this for a long time. We've been friends forever."  
Sam nodded urging him to go on.  
"We've been through a lot together and I've felt that I.....I....I've wanted us to be more than just friends. Because........I love you." He finally lifted his head and looked directly into Sam's. Sam was trying to look away from his gaze. But she found that she couldn't. Harrison longing eyes hoped for Sam to return his feelings. But she didn't say anything.  
  
"Damn it Sam! Do you know how long I've felt like this. Everytime you're kissing George, do you know how much that hurts me? Can you imangine how it feels like to me madly in love with someone but not have that returned. So I'm going to end this for once and for all. Sam who do you want to be with me or George?"  
  
"Harrison why are you making me do this?" she asked as tears came streaming down her face.  
  
"Just answer me Sam."  
  
".......George." she told him. This was not fair. How he could make her choose between her boyfriend and her best friend. I could never choose but if he really wanted it this way she would have to choose George. He was her boyfriend and he means everything to me.....but so does Harrison.  
  
Harrison couldn't believe what she just heard. But then thought about. He finally realized, why in the world would she choose me?  
  
"I understand your decision. I mean how could you ever love me. You're so beautiful, smart and funny. You can't blame me for loving you. But I guess I can blame myself for not trying enough to be good enough for you. You know what they say "The worst part of falling for your someone is watching her fall in love with someone else". I don't think I can be your friend anymore. I just can't stand another second of watching you and George together. That would just totally ruin me forever. Sorry Sammy but I don't want to go through anymore of this."  
  
"But Harrison you can't do this. You're my best friend. I couldn't live without you." she said as she cried  
"I need you to comfort me please Harrison don't leave me." she told him as she leaned towards him.  
  
He quickly pushed Sam away. Harrison hated when Sam cried. He couldn't let her pull him down. He had made his decision and he wasn't about to let Sam take over him.  
  
"No Sam. You're making this harder than it already is. I just can't do it anymore!"  
  
"Harrison do you think this has no effect on me. This is hurting me too. But if you really want it this way then I might as well go and be with George, my boyfriend!" she yelled as she tried to wipe away her tears that just didn't seem to stop.  
  
She looked at him one last time. He was looking down and one tear was slowly streaming down his cheek. This image was imprinted into her head. She quickly stormed out of the room. Unaware of what would happen in the future.  
  
Harrison sat on his bed. Crying his eyes out. What have I done? I've not only lost my best friend but now she's also mad at me. He knew that he should have never told her, never have made her choose.  
  
Sam ran all the way home, all the while crying. She quickly ran into her room and shut the door. Brooke was sitting at her desk reading a magazine at the time. As soon as she saw Sam crying she rushed over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Sam what happened?"  
"H..H..Harrison isn't my best friend anymore." she managed to spill out between her tears. During the course of the night she finally calmed down and was able to tell Brooke everything. When she woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. She didn't like the reflection. Her eyes were red from crying all night and there were bags under her eyes as well.   
  
Brooke soon came to the rescue and managed to cover her bags with make-up. By the time they had to get ready for school most of the red from her eyes were gone. Carmen picked Brooke and Sam up in her car.   
"Hey." she greeted them.  
"Hi." replied Brooke. But Sam didn't exactly feel like talking right now. She had to face reality her best friend had said that he didn't want to talk to her anymore. How could she avoid him? I mean he was her best friend for gods sake.  
  
"What's wrong with Sam?" asked Lily.  
"She's just not feeling that well today." whispered Brooke.  
  
As Sam walked down the hall she noticed Harrison. He didn't look to good. But she had to avoid looking at him. She what the last thing she said to him. How could she have been so mean. But she had to show him that she was strong and that she could go through this if he could.  
  
Harrison glanced at Sam. She was beaming. She was so beautiful. Guess things would be better if they didn't talk to each other. Sam looked pretty happy already. Thinking about his just made him more depressed and he told himself that he wasn't going to cry, he had done more than enough of that yesterday. He would just have to live as long as he possibly could with the choice that he had made. He just hoped that Sam was feeling what he was feeling too. He then put on a fake smile also. As they passed each other in the hall their fake smiles colided.  
  
That night Sam had a talk with Brooke. "Why didn't you just tell him you love him?" asked Brooke.  
  
"Because I don't!"  
  
"Sure there Sammy, could you for once just realize that your relationship with Harrison has changed. Just imangine what it would be like with Harrison, just stop ignoring that you and Harrison are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it."  
  
"But we were so happy being just friends? Was it not satisfying enough just to have me as a best friend? How could he do this? We were just fine. Until he had to jump in and tell me he loved me."  
  
"Well I guess he wasn't fine with the status of you guys just being friends. He risked your friendship for the possiblity of having something more than that. You gotta admire him for that. Could you just think about how it would feel if you were with Harrison. Then maybe you'll make the right decision this time.  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
Sam sat on her bed. Thinking about her and Harrison. The idea just seemed so weird. Harrison was nothing but her friend. She could tell him anything. He was sweet, kind, funny, handsome and..and...it would feel so good to with him. Just thinking about it made her feel complete. How could I have been so stupid? There he was the perfect guy for me and he was standing there right in front of her the whole time. She had to go see Harrison.  
  
She slowly knocked on the door. Hoping Harrison would answer it. He did. When Harrison opened the door he wanted so badly to let his dear Sammy in and hug her. But instead he found himself avoid looking at her. The past few days he had done such a good job of avoiding her, though it hurt.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore."  
  
"You did, but...I can't take you not talking to me. It's killing me to see us like this. Not even talking? Don't you think that's just a little too far. Have you forgotten what we've been through?"  
  
Harrison couldn't say anything.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time. My best friend or my boy friend. When you asked me you didn't give me much time to think about it did you? So I have no idea why I said George. I always felt that there was something wrong between us. After you made me choose I've done a lot of thinking and I've realized the thing that was missing was love. I didn't love George. When I thought about you and I, I just felt so complete. Who would've known I'd fall for my best friend. Harrison, I love you.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Is this for real? You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." Harrison told Sam as he picked her up and spun her across the room. Both of them had huge smiles.   
  
As he put her down the noticed how close they were. They lips a few inches away from each other. They finally kissed. It felt so right, it felt like nothing could go wrong in this relationship. They knew everything about each other, know they would explore even more.   
  
At the end of the kiss Harrison was more happier than he'd ever been. He'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams.  
  
"I love you Sammy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
